


8:30AM

by scorpius_malfoy



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpius_malfoy/pseuds/scorpius_malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a professional business man who catches the 8:30AM train from King's Cross to Knightsbridge every morning. Louis Tomlinson so happens to catch that train, too. What could happen when they begin bumping into each other a lot more than expected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	8:30AM

**Monday 13th October, 8:34AM.**

Watching as the rain rolled down the window, Harry Styles grew closer to his office. It was a drizzly day with dull weather, but the business man couldn't help but feel like his day had brightened up from the moment he set his green eyes upon an attractive young man.

Louis Tomlinson was texting furiously on his phone, his brow furrowed. He, too, appeared to be in business - according to Harry's conclusions. He was wearing a dark suit along with a black tie and slicked back hair. Just what the curly haired man was looking for: someone with standards. Someone who looked in the mirror every morning, complimented themself and believed they could actually face the day. Confidence was sexy in the older man's eyes.

Unfortunately, the train arrived in Knightsbridge and both men made their way off the train, never to see each other again. Or at least that's what they thought.

**Tuesday 14th October, 8:39AM.**

Rolling his eyes, Louis Tomlinson looked down at his watch. He couldn't believe it. His train was almost ten minutes late. As the annoyed passenger looked around for any signs or reasons as to why the train was so late, he noticed him. Harry Styles.

Dressed in a grey suit finished off with a black bow-tie, the pretentious man read through the newspaper in his hands. Every so often, he'd tut at his watch and shake his head in disapproval. Louis admired the way his soft, brown curls bobbed around when he did so.

Finally, the train came and the young business men got in different carriages. Both were relieved, but the shorter man couldn't help but feel deprived of such a beautiful sight as the apple of his eye strolled off.

**Friday 17th October, 8:32AM.**

As both men spotted each other, they dashed to the same seat, trying to be as subtle as possible. They hadn't seen each other in a few days, but they hadn't forgotten.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" Louis Tomlinson asked as he looked up at the taller man opposite him.

Harry Styles nodded and sat down, placing his briefcase upon his lap. "Sure." He flashed Louis his million-dollar smile as the train kicked into action.

In response, the business man mumbled a quick 'thank you' and perched himself down opposite his - he hated to say it - crush.

Not another word was spoken, but the closeness of the two was enough to put both passengers in a good mood.

**Monday 20th October, 8:37AM.**

After spotting each other again, Harry and Louis decided to sit with each other. This time, they actually spoke to each other, learning each other's names and stories.

"It's been great talking to you," the curly haired man said genuinely. "I will see you tomorrow, yes?"

Louis smiled and nodded. "Maybe you will. Or maybe we could get a coffee later."

The taller man was taken aback by his forwardness, but agreed anyway. "That would be nice. How does 5:15PM sound?"

"Perfect."

**Tuesday 21st October, 8:28AM.**

Beaming at the blue-eyed man before him, Harry sat himself down in his usual seat. "Yesterday was fun. We should do it again, Lou."

Louis blushed at the nickname and looked into the older man's eyes. "That would be nice. Maybe a dinner date would be more suitable, though. Playing footsies under a table at Costa just isn't that sexy."

A chuckle escaped plump lips as Harry replied, "I'll see you tonight on a dinner date then, eh? My secretary will send you the address and time. We can't have you not being horny. It's just unacceptable."

"I never said I wasn't horny," Louis smirked. "It's hard not to be around you. You're everything I look for in a man."

The business man couldn't deny that his heart swelled, because it did, but he didn't show it. He just returned the cheeky smirk and fell silent.

**Thursday 6th November, 8:30AM.**

Harry played with the hem of his shirt, alone. The curly haired man couldn't help but think it was his fault he was ignoring him. The dinner date ended in the two making love. Maybe Louis didn't want that.

**Wednesday 19th November, 8:16AM.**

Hair bouncing furiously, Harry looked around for Louis. It had been just under a month since he last saw him and he was missing the man dearly.

"Are you looking for me?" A familiar voice sounded from behind Harry.

He turned around and fell into a gentle embrace. "Damn it, I missed you. Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry," Louis whispered into his ear. "I had work someplace else. But it's okay. I'm here now."

Tears welled in his eyes as he peppered kisses all over his lover's face. "Tell me next time, Lou... I love you, damn it."

Smiling uncontrollably, the shorter boy stood on his tip-toes to press a quick kiss to Harry's lips. "I love you, too."

 


End file.
